Sacrificial Surrender
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Elena and Damon have three children named Tabitha, Shakespeare and Casper. Elena died giving birth to Casper. Shakespeare has Sickle Cell Disease and needs a bone marrow transplant. It is Casper's job to save his brother's life.Reviews are welcome.
1. Hallelujah

Elena's p.o.v

Tonight the stars guide me back to the place where I lost my firstborn. Roslyn's Abbey was named after my premature stillborn baby girl, Roslyn Salvatore. Numerous birth

defects cost Roslyn her life. Hope helped Damon and me to survive that horrible dark period. I gave birth to two more babies, Tabitha "Tibby" and Shakespeare "Pierce"

since then. Here I am tonight at Roslyn's Abbey hoping to relive history all over again. Heavily pregnant, I walk through the front doors accompanied by Damon and

Bonnie. Stefan is looking after Tibby and Pierce at home. Meanwhile, painful contractions hit my body like an earthquake. I find it hard to keep my balance. My midwife,

Bonnie offers me a birthing stool. Damon massages my stiff shoulders. His encouraging words give me strength. Candles burn transforming the atmosphere into a

romantic environment, the perfect mood to bring forth another life. I drip pools of blood, sweat and tears. Who knew giving birth would be so difficult? My screams search

the heavens for relief. Sadly, no relief came during my time of suffering. I beg Bonnie to perform a spell that can ease my pain. She refused to perform a spell because she

believed my pain is temporary and will eventually go away."Elena, please stop pushing" Bonnie demands. "Why?!" I panic in the mist of a terrible contraction. "The

baby is in a transverse position. I need to shift the baby so it can fit through the birth canal" she explains. "Will Elena and the baby be alright?" concerned, Damon asks.

"Yes, Elena and the baby will be alright" the witch doctor assures him. Bonnie shifts the baby in which increases my pain even more. I use all of the strength in my body

to deliver the baby and placenta. Lifelessly, I watch on as Damon cuts the umbilical cord and Bonnie cleans up our son. Tired, my arms grow limp holding Casper for the

first time. "Stay with me, baby" Damon commands holding me close. "I love you" losing consciousness, I whisper. I see Damon cry for the first time in my life. Bonnie

performs cpr, but my heartbeat still decelerates. Roslyn and my parents appear before me. They take me home to heaven where I know no sorrow.

* * *

><p><span>Elena's Flashback<span>

_Crying waterfalls, I swim in a bloodbath tonight. __The ghosts of the abbey witness my suffering, but they don't offer any help. __I am only six months pregnant. The birth _

_shouldn't __be __happening right now. "Push, __Elena, Push" my midwife and Jeremy's girlfriend, __Bonnie demands. "I can't do this. Its too early" fearful, I complain. "The baby is _

_c__oming right __now. You don't have a choice. __Now push" Bonnie pressures me. Obediently, I __deliver my firstborn in which is a girl. Damon and I decide to name her Roslyn _

_because she is as __beautiful as a rose. Sadly, __Roslyn's __life here on earth is cut short due to numerous birth defects. We bury her outside in the church's cemetery. Who knew I _

_would give birth t__hen bury my baby on the same day? The pain is just too much that I vow to never become pregnant again. Bonnie's encouraging words and Damon's kisses_

_changes my mind eventually. _


	2. Omen

Scene: Nighttime- The Salvatore's house

Situation: Unable to cope with his grief, Damon comes home drunk on the night before Elena's funeral

Damon(lamenting as he stumbles through the front door): Elena..Elena..Elena..Elena

Stefan(helping Damon off of the ground): Are you ok?

Damon(choked up): No, Stefan, I am not alright. In fact, I will never be alright for as long as Elena is dead.

Stefan: Are you drunk?

Damon(still choked up): Yes

Stefan: You are acting totally act of character. I can't believe you have decided to get drunk on the night before Elena's funeral.

Damon(crying, he yells): I don't care

Stefan: You shouldn't waste your life getting drunk because you might lose everything that you love.

Damon(hysterical, he is still yelling): I don't care

Stefan: What do you hope to accomplish by getting drunk?

Damon(still crying, he looks at his only picture that he has of Elena): I want Elena to come back to me

Stefan(yelling): You need to wake up, Damon, Elena is dead and gone forever. She is never coming back to us since she is dead.

Damon(showing Stefan the picture of Elena): True love never dies, it grows stronger with time

Stefan(looking at the picture): I hate that thing meaning the picture

Damon(sobbing): When someone that you love dies, there will always be a hole in your heart no matter how many times you may try to move forward with your life. They mean so much to you that you have a hard time breathing because you know you will have to live in a world without them alive. Thats how I feel right now at this moment in time, Stefan.

Stefan(choked up): I am sorry for your loss

Damon(hysterical): No, you are not

Stefan: Thats untrue

Damon(still emotional): Heartbroken, I am having a hard time letting go of Elena.I don't understand how you are sorry for my loss if you have never been in love like I have been in love and experience what I have experienced. Please don't tell me that you know how I feel because you don't have a clue about how I feel.

Stefan: I know your circumstance is out of my hands to control. There is absolutely that I can do or say that will make a difference in your life. I hope you will find other ways besides drinking alcohol that will help you to cope with your pain and grief.

Damon(angry, he starts punching and kicking):Stefan, please go to hell

Stefan(fighting back): No, Damon, you need to go to hell

Shakespeare(pulling Stefan and Damon apart): Please stop fighting, guys. I am sick and dying, why can't you pay any attention to me?

Damon(crying, he embraces Shakespeare): I love you, my beloved son

Shakespeare(choked up): I know, dad

(Tabitha walks into the room carrying baby Casper in her arms. All of Damon's attention turns toward his precious baby son)

Damon(to Tabitha): Can I hold my son for a moment?

Tabitha(placing Casper into Kyle's arms): Yes of course, you can hold the baby

Damon(speaking to Casper): I love you, my little angel. You look just like your beautiful mother

(Casper cooes making Damon and the others laugh)


	3. Passion

Elena's p.o.v

Fated romance

A memorable brief slow dance

Tomorrow's hope

Echoes of devotion

Desperate deep restless yearning

Eternal internal passion

Starcrossed paths

Innocent lighthearted fun

Redemption in the aftermath of devastation

Electric chemistry

A weird scandalous love affair

Lingering irony

Inaudible symphony

Faded glory

Extraordinary legendary real life fairytale story


	4. Enlightenment

Damon's p.o.v

Sacred bloodline

Extraordinary family of mine

Adoreable little angels

Love me and I will never hurt or judge you

I am forever grateful for your existence

Now is the time to enjoy and cherish each other's presence

Even if you are near or far away, you will have my heart


	5. Ashes of dreams

Damon's p.o.v

The atmosphere beyond these church walls fits perfectly with my mood. I can't stop the rain meaning my tears. Speechless, I stare down at my beloved resting in the

coffin. I never wanted the coffin to be open because I didn't want to see her face. She was so young, she didn't deserve to die. Seeing her face for one last time gives me

closure. I think about all the things that I should've said or done to make her happy while she was alive. I kiss her lips although I know it is too late for that kind of

thing. I swore that I thought I heard her say I love you. Slowly, I learn to let Elena go and move forward toward much brighter tomorrow.


	6. Coral skies

Place: Hospital Waiting Room

Situation: Shakespeare is finally his new bone marrow transplant. He has recieved his new bone marrow transplant from Casper.

(While Shakespeare and Casper are in surgery, Stefan, Damon and Tabitha are in the waiting room. A doctor approaches them bearing good news)

Damon(curious): How was the surgery?

Doctor: The surgery went well without any complications

Stefan(taking in a big sigh of relief): Thank God

Doctor: The boys are resting in a recovery room at the moment

Damon: How long will their recovery period last?

Doctor: Their recovery period about six weeks

Tabitha: Thats no problem

Doctor(walking away from the trio): Much goodluck to you

Damon(to anyone): I always knew that having a third child was a good idea all along. Casper has saved Shakespeare's life and I am really a proud father.

(Damon catches a glimpse of Elena's spirit in the waiting room. There is a huge smile on Elena's face in which brings tears to Damon's eyes. Before Damon can reach out and touch her, Elena disappears. Damon swore that he thought he heard Elena say I love you. He had to keep on reminding himself that Elena was just a ghost, she was only just a dream)


	7. Evanescence

Damon's p.o.v

Fragile existence

Angelic delicate childish innocence

Restrained corpse bride

Midnight solace

Eternal silence

Love is a sacrificial offering

Ordinary heroism

Dawn of hope

Yearning for something more

Steadfast faith

Self liberation

Evolving open door

Your resurrection

Even though you're gone, I will never be alone

Special once in a lifetime brief divine connection

Seraph of the twilight zone

Easily afflicted sick body

Neverending swansong

Constant distant comic relief

Everybody including me misses you


	8. Lives torn apart

Stefan's p.o.v

Across the universe

Do you know how much my heart bleeds for you?

Radiant sweet angel

I miss you and I need you

Friend of a thousand years

Take me into your arms and never let go

One of these days, I will be long gone

Runaway with my heart

Nevertheless distant companion of mine


	9. Your fate

Tabitha's p.o.v

Shifting priorities, wearisome woeful fray, a crown of thorny roses.

Nostalgia, a passage into the great unknown.

These circles, hazy skies inside my mind never end.

Outpouring bloodshed, red clover, nameless imaginary lover.

An evening afterglow, memorable self-sacrifice, erosion.

Noteworthy blessed assurance, unspoken grace.

The mirror within my eyes, heavenly light.

Underground abyss, unsearchable enchanted palace, the ocean floor.

Christ's dark brown wooden cross, halfway empty hourglass, a lifeless church.

Intangible beauty, remissible innocence, fifty shades of gray.

One bittersweet dawn, your day of atonement.

X marks the spot where you met your fate and then ascended into heaven tonight.


	10. Sanctuary of silence

Shakespeare's p.o.v

Gentle quiet Spirit

Rest in the Lord

Angel of mercy

Constantly bleeding heart

Easily forgettable invincible person

X marks the spot where you disappeared without a word

Heaven takes you back to the start, the beginning of your existence

A good safe place to hide is inside your mind

Liberated free stallion

Everpresent ghost with an one million dollar smile


	11. Important Significance

Casper's p.o.v

Justified through Christ's bloodshed

One rainbow is not enough to keep hope alive

You are of important significance

Only you know how to reopen my heart

Unique describes our relationship

Raise your voice and sing a sweet melody

Optimism causes me to believe in the power of teamwork again

Southern hospitality makes everyday worth living

Even if all of the joy has gone from the atmosphere, love remains here with us


	12. Unreal fear

Jeremy's p.o.v (Elena's brother)

Unreal fear

Nameless unidentified mysterious disturbance

Remnants of yesterday

Endless paranoia

A secret dark place where light can't enter in

Limbo, the state of uncertainty, my delicate faith

Worthless vanity

A breakable stronghold

Your safe haven

Sunshade

A much greater higher power

Temporary divine protection

Universal peace

Relief in the absence of anxiety and manmade security

Nostalgia


	13. Mutual understanding

Bonnie's p.o.v

Constantly busy, life keeps on getting in the way of our reconciliation.

Gone without a trace, your face remains hidden from me. Forever passes

before I can see the sun again. I miss being in your presence so much. Your

absence is felt everywhere. This distance between us is unbearable. Sometimes

you need breathing space and I understand. My friend, I send you greetings from

a far away place. Time after time, you find me and keep my needs in mind. It is

only in my mind that we will reach the end of the road someday. It is only in my

mind that you will leave me behind to grieve alone. As for right now, you like me

and the feeling is mutual. Dancing in the moonlight, we are as tight as a rock band

that is jamming out on the world's stage.


	14. Burdensome blessings

Elena's p.o.v

Between the teardrops

Remember blessings

Open heart of love

Keep your head up no matter what

Everlasting joy

Never give up the hope of living tomorrow

Dreamer of many unborn sunrises

Underneath the scars and bruises, there is beauty

Reckless, life can be burdensome sometimes

Everything is vanity unless a miracle happens


	15. Rocky road of life

Damon's p.o.v

Lost in the fire of desire

I travel down on a rocky road

Free enough to breathe

Elsewhere calls my name

Even obstacles stand in my way sometimes

Lingering signs of life bring forth blessings and miracles everyday


	16. Everclear blue sky

Tabitha's p.o.v

Tonight's bedtime lullaby

Hello goodbye again

Everclear blue sky

Supernatural insight

Echoes of lost innocence

Essence of mankind's existence

Dazzling bewilderment

Everlasting Christmas star

Nameless divine supreme being without a specific special meaning

Inconceivable dream

Realm of days future past

Vacant breathing space

A lifeless church

New modern day Jerusalem

A group of scattered ants


	17. Longterm transition

Shakespeare's p.o.v

The change of seasons tell me that now is the time to say goodbye.

I listen to you sing a lullaby, your swansong. Longing to be whole,

you are going somewhere of destiny's own choosing. You cry and

yet I try to remain strong for both of us. Jesus only knows how

much we hurt inside. You're quickly slipping away from view.

Who knew you would leave and grieve me? Who knew our separation

would be permanent? However shall I move forward with my life?

I'll breathe with or without you present. I will always remember you.

I hold onto the hope that we will reunite someday.


	18. Life's bombshells and revelations

Casper's p.o.v

Weightless oxygen

Hope's enduring strength

Enlightenment

Neighborly love

Dreamy hazy skies

Unborn dreams

Reign over me

Explosive fireworks

A great spiritual awakening

Life's surprising bombshells and revelations

Obvious circumstances

Visions of what could've been

Ebony eyes

Redundant irony

Earth to echo

A burdensome truth

Destructive devastating aftershock

Your turning point

Easy come, easy go

Sacred secretive long converations between us


	19. A Little Life

Song-This Woman's Work by Kate Bush (The original creator of This Woman's Work)

Pray God, you can cope, I stand outside this woman's work, this woman's world, oh, its hard on the man now his part is over, now starts the craft of the father

Tibby: Futuristic hope, a season of new life and love. Remission, a smooth transition, a potential major victory over cancer. Magical enchantment, a real life fairytale story, history yet to be written. A love with special needs, your object of affection. Our salvation, our oblivion, a supernatural high so called commencement Undying describes our new found passion in which is Christianity.

I know you have a little life in you yet, I know you have a lot of strength left, I know you have a little life in you yet, I know you have a lot of strength left

Damon: Face to face with destiny, a change is on the horizon. It is what it is. Reality bites. Ode to hindsight, surrender in the aftermath of devastation and confusion. An attitude of contentment and acceptance. Recoverable hope, unwavering patience, grace under fire. Your supernatural strength, a desire that has already been fulfilled through prayer. Enduring greatness, an unshakable faith, my we remain until divine intervention brings us back together.

I should be crying but I just can't let it show, I should be hoping but I can't stop thinking of all the things I should've said that I never said, all the things we should've done that we never did, all the things I should've given but I didn't oh darling make it go make it go away

Pierce: Hope's heartbeat. Inner drive, the need to stay alive, survive and thrive in good health. Echoes of success, determination. Illuminating light bulb, night vision. Newborn insight, everlasting transition. Rosy bright future, victorious virtue, ever clear blue sky.

Give me these moments back, give me them back to me, give me that little kiss, give me your hand

Elena: Maps to nowhere, a passage into the great unknown. Godspeed, weary traveler, my wandering lonely soul. Imaginary enchanted field of dreams, constantly present shield of protection. Lingering distant comic relief, one brief special divine encounter. Vanishing hope, echoes of what could've should've would've been. Redundant necessary small sacrifices, ashes of a dying angel. Ordinary adventures, temporary pleasures. Nevertheless sweet relief, simple priceless tranquility. A new dawn brings forth even more joy and serenity.

I know you have a little life in you yet, I know you have a lot of strength left, I know you have a little life in you yet, I know you have a lot of strength left

Casper: Heart of gratitude, indescribable joy. Pleasurable sweet relief, peace of mind. Oceans of happy thoughts and tears, everlasting spiritual high. My breakthrough. A time to move forward instead of backwards, nevertheless southern hospitality.

I should be crying but I just can't let it show, I should be hoping but I can't stop thinking of all the things I should've said that I never said, all the things we should've done that we never did, all the things that you needed from me, all the things that you wanted for me, all the things that I should've given but I didn't, oh darling make it go away, just make it go away now

Damon: You have ebony eyes and Cinderella's feet. Often you are silent and the world passes you by like a shooting star. Unsung, your random acts of kindness are done in secret and then later on appreciated. Naturally beautiful, you age gracefully throughout the years. Dazzling bewilderment, every day's miraculous small wonder. A life in the shadows, dreamy Mahogany.

Elena: Hello goodbye again, hope. Everchanging landscape, a season of new life and transition. Lingering pipe dreams, loosen seamless threads. One special divine connection, wasted great potential ultimate grand escape, Interwoven destinies, long-term starcrossed calamity, leftover unfinished business. Overshadow me, love. Welcome back home for now, well wisher. Elsewhere calls your name, but your roots stay the same. Receptive, you receive my generosity and hospitality.

Stefan: Clouded truth, one little white lie. Unraveling threads, unsolved mysteries. Gateway into the great unknown, happenstance, eavesdropping. A bridge of communication, redundant whispers. Today's revelations and secrets, radioactive time bombs. Unfathomable questionable motives, these mountains between us. Hanging, holding onto you, how much can my bleeding heart take?


	20. Seraph

Tabitha's p.o.v

Frightened, the trees shake around us. This is what must've felt like when Dad and Aunt Bonnie crossed over to the other side many years ago before I was born.

"Tibby..Tabitha..please don't go" my father yells behind me. My siblings' loud wails fall upon my deaf ears. Aggressive, the wind pulls me out of their presence. I am

caught up with the birds who are flying toward a very bright white light. Broken, Heaven is crumbling and I am at the mercy of forces beyond my control. I have no choice,

its my time to depart for my castle in the sky. Barely holding to life, mother and Roslyn greet me on the other side.


	21. The edge of despair

Damon's p.o.v

An empty chair at the dinner table,

a falling star, the heart behind every troubled

mind and unwanted war. A crown of thorns

instead of gray hair, freewill is both a gift and a

curse. Standing on the edge of despair, life is

absolutely not fair. All of the air has now left the

atmosphere. Gone without a trace, grace is done

pretending for good this time around. Weighed

down by karma and uncertainty, reality bites

where it hurts the most. Distant, serenity remains

far away. Lost and hopeless, plagued by stress,

where is common sense in all of this hot mess?

Chasing after pipe dreams, its such a shame.

December bliss, the bittersweet truth, one huge

burdensome blessing. Standing on the edge of

despair, its game over or maybe not. Be still

and quiet, don't try to repair this broken jar

so called aquarium. Be still and quiet, just

let the tears flow. The sunrise promises paradise

will come sooner rather than later. Laughter puts a smile

back on my face and I feel strong once again. My Longsuffering

was worth it in the end because my faith experienced a rebirth.


	22. Internal affliction

Pierce's p.o.v

Sacrilege

Karma

Internal affliction

Neverending physical and emotional pain

One epic breakdown

Winter blues

Ethereal waterfalls

Explosive fireworks

Painful flashbacks

Red bleeding poetic words

A time to be vulnerable and fragile

Your resurrection


	23. Mortal Immortality

Casper's p.o.v

Forever sleeping underground

Angel of the night

Terrestrial

Escape to paradise

Newborn baby angel

December leaves you this way

Eyes of heaven

Radiant fire of unknown origin

Nine days' wonder

Eyes of nature

Seraph with a big heart of gold

Sleep now in the arms of Jesus


	24. Exit strategies

Tabitha's p.o.v

Breaking away from old surroundings

Roam freely around the world

Angelic wings

Visible busted blood vessels

Exit strategies, unplanned early departures

X-rays of the human heart and mind

Irresistible secret deep longing for something more

The constant need to escape and start all over again

Our solemn ungodly hour

Uncommon goals

Confusing roadmaps

Halfhearted devotion

A bittersweet transition

Ill-fated stars

Rosewood crosses

Eroding establishments

Introspection

Glittery mirror reflection

Nearby distant comic relief


	25. Gone with the wind: Your absence

Damon's flashback

_Frightened, the trees shake around us. Aggressive the wind pulls you out of my embrace. "Tibby..Tabitha..please don't go" I yell behind you. My desperate pleas and your _

_brothers' cries fall upon your death ears . You caught up with the birds who are flying toward a very bright white light. I am speechless watching you transform into an  
><em>

_angel. The heavens are crumbling and its just your time to embrace your destiny. I love you enough to let you go although my heart is breaking right now. You will live  
><em>

_on forever in memories._

* * *

><p>Scene: Reality-Tabitha's bedroom<p>

Damon's p.o.v

Yesterday you were here and the future appeared bright. Now you are gone and the sunlight has gone from my world. Your absence is unbearable and yet I know angels

are watching over you. Here I am in your room, the same room where you were born in. Memories over flood my mind and the rain never seems to stop. Your bedsheets

and bed covers still smell of your perfume. I hold your beloved teddy bear close to my heart. Near or faraway, you will always be my baby, Tabitha.


	26. Ashes of your memories

Tabitha's p.o.v

In a world where darkness replaces

the light, you carry the weight of

humanity on your shoulders. Wherever

is your happy ending? Wherever is paradise

for you? I arise from the ashes, your memories.

Special, I am your last living hope. The depth of the ocean,

that recognition in your eyes, a love without a sound. My immortal,

you are my magical goodluck charm. I will never do you any harm. May

my embrace keep you warm at all times. My guardian angel, you surround

me from every corner. In a world where darkness replaces the light, happiness

comes in waves for us.


	27. New Moon

Elena's p.o.v  
><span>

Situation: Tabitha's birth-A Bedroom- Home Birth

_"Push, Elena, bear down" Bonnie instructs me. I grit my teeth and push hard with each contraction. Bonnie puts her hands underneath the bed cover in preparation to catch the_

_baby whose name will be Tabitha. Unlike my previous pregnancy, this current one lasted the whole entire nine months. Exhausted, I collapse back into Damon's arms. "Your _

_ordeal is almost over. You are making excellent progress" Damon encourages me. His words restores my strength and hope. Just as when I thought I am out of the woods, a _

_complication arises. Tabitha's feet are coming out first before her head. Carefully, Bonnie pulls her out in which increases my pain even more. My loud screams breaks Damon's  
><em>

_heart. Tabitha enters the world without making a sound. Bonnie shields Tabitha away from me. Fear grabs hold of my mind and the past haunts me once again. "Please don't tell _

_me that Tabitha is dead. I can't bear another loss of life" hysterical, I sob. "Tabitha is not dead" Damon assures me. "Here is your precious princess, Elena. She just had some _

_fluid in her lungs" Bonnie explains placing Tabitha into my arms. Damon looks on in wonder as Tabitha sucks my breasts. Finally, our dream has come true at last._

* * *

><p><span>Reality: Elena's p.o.v<span>

Fragile innocence, a childish faith. Invincible, your heart has a silent voice. I am the only one who notices you from across the room. Empty breathing space, soothing

calmness, recaptured lost dreamlike moments. Your absence, your afterglow, a passing shadow. Your heart is my home and vice versa. Your presence is welcome into this

place of love and refuge anytime. Working behind the scenes, its more your style. I beheld an angel once in which turned out to be you. You are my sweet little dove. You

are a fresh breath of air. Your smile breaks my endless cycle of bad luck. Stay for a while and I will be good to you. If I could, I would walk a mile in your shoes and see

the world through your eyes. If I could, I would trade destinies with you.


End file.
